This invention relates to a novel process for preparing N-alkoxycarbonyl-substituted cyclic lactams and ketones by the reaction of an alkyl ester of trichloroacetic acid with the corresponding cyclic lactam or nitrogen-containing cyclic ketone. The products are useful as intermediates in the synthesis of isocyanates and the preparation of other useful chemicals.
It is previously known to react ethyl chloroformate with 2-oxazolidinone in the presence of an equivalent amount of triethylamine. Y. A. Naumov et al., Khim. Geterotsikl. Soedin., 768 (1976) (Chem. Abs., 85, 123067q 1976). The process is not preferred for commercial implementation due to the unavoidable formation of large amounts of salt during the process according to the following equation. ##STR1## Therefore an alternate procedure to useful chemical intermediates such as this is desirable.